1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the charging of electrical cells, particularly to a device for enabling relatively small electrical cells to be charged in a charger designed for charging relatively large cells.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although devices are available for charging and recharging primary and secondary electrical cells, or batteries of such cells, such devices are capable of charging only relatively large cells, mainly cylindrical 1.5-volt cells of the "AA", "C", and "D" sizes, and 9-volt rectangular batteries with snap-on contacts. Such chargers work satisfactorily and are able to prolong the lives of such cells and batteries. However smaller-size cells, such as those used in hearing aids and other miniature equipment, were not able to be used in such chargers with convenience or ease. This is because such relatively small-size cells (hereafter minicells), although of the same voltage as the larger AA, C, and D cells, are not of the size to fit properly into the charger; also the terminals of the minicells are too closely spaced to mate with the appropriate terminals of the charger. Thus users of such minicells had to repurchase a new cell each time a previous cell became discharged. As is well known by users of hearing aids, it is possible to discharge its relatively small, yet comparatively expensive cell in a very short period. For example one common hearing aid cell, type 76 (full designation S76E-6) now costs about $11 to $20 for a six-unit package, yet will last only about four days if used continuously-
Accordingly one object of the present invention is to provide a way for relatively small electrical cells to be conveniently and easily recharged. Another object is to enable standard electrical cell chargers to be more versatile and useful. Yet another object is to lower the cost of cell usage for hearing aid wearers by enabling them to utilize the same cell for many times its normal life by recharging it at minimal cost, rather then repurchasing a new cell each time a previous cell became discharged. Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuring description and drawings thereof.